DUNE, a script
by djk1982
Summary: One humble author's attempt at a script for a movie version of Dune for the current day. Far from finished, and will be updated continually.


Greetings once more, True Believers. This is my latest update to this work in progress. I feel I should let you all know, I am breaking the original novel, Dune, into three parts, so there will be three scripts here. This is to make it easier for anyone who is not familiar with Dune to understand. As always, all disclaimers apply. Dune is not mine, nor will it ever be. It is the property of the late Frank Herbert and his son Brian. I also want to give a thank you to Air of Mystery for pointing out the error on my part in the previous update. This is what I like; constructive criticism. It allows me to improve my work, and make it more enjoyable for all of you. Due changes have been made.

Now, read on, True Believes, and remember, you must not fear, for fear is the mind killer…

OPENING- WE SEE A BLACK SCREEN. DRAMATIC MUSIC SETS THE TONE. SLOWLY, BOLD WHITE LETTERS APPEAR ACROSS THE SCREEN, DESCRIBING THE SETTING FOR OUT TALE.

The year 10191. More than ten millennia after the Great War against the Thinking Machines that had enslaved the human race, the Imperium of Humanity has become dependent on the Spice Melange, a mysterious substance that extends life unnaturally, and expands consciousness, granting its long-term users a sort of sixth sense. The spice can only be found on one planet; Arrakis, otherwise known as DUNE. After years of poor Spice production, the Emperor Shaddam Corrino IV has ordered The Great House Atreides to take over control of Arrakis from their sworn enemies, House Harkonnen. As Duke Leto Atreides prepares to move his entire household to from their homeworld of Caladan, he has no idea the fate that waits on the sands of Arrakis…

INT.-THERE IS ONLY DARKNESS. THEN A DOOR OPENS, POURING SOME LIGHT IN. WE SEE TWO WOMEN SILLHOUETTED IN THE DOORWAY. THE LIGHT FROM THE DOOR REVEALS A BED AND THE FIGURE LAYING IN IT.

MOHIAM

Isn't he small for his age, Jessica?

JESSICA

The Atreides are known to start late in their growth, Your Reverance.

MOHIAM

So I've heard. And he's already fifteen?

JESSICA

Yes, Your Reverance.

WE SEE PAUL LAYING IN BED. HIS EYES ARE CLOSED, BUT THE LIDS TWITCH, INDICATING THAT HE IS AWAKE.

MOHIAM

He is awake and listening to us, the sly little rascal. But royalty needs slyness. And if he really is the Kiwsatz Haderach, well…

PAUL ROLLS OVER ON HIS SIDE, AS IF TRYING TO FEIGN THAT HE IS ASLEEP.

MOHIAM

Sleep well, you sly little rascal. Tomorrow you'll meet my Gom Jabbar.

THE DOOR CLOSES AS JESSIC AND MOHIAM EXIT. WE SEE PAUL STILL LAYING IN BED, HIS EYES ARE NOW OPEN. HE BREATHS QUITELY, GAZING AHEAD INTO THE DARKNESS.

PAUL

(whispering to himself)

Gom Jabbar…Your Reverance…Kwisatz Haderach…

THE WORDS ARE SPOKEN SOFTLY AS PAUL CLOSES HIS EYES AND FALLS ASLEEP.

INT.-WE SEE JESSICA AND MOHIAM WALKING DOWN A WELL LIGHT HALLWAY. THEY WALK AT A FAST PACE, AS IF RUSHED. JESSICA IS WEARING A SORT OF NIGHTGOWN, WHILE MOHIAM WEARS A CEREMONIAL ROBE THAT FLOWS ABOUT HER AS THEY WALK.

MOHIAM

Well Jessica, what do you have to say for yourself?

JESSICA

What can I say? I had a son.

MOHIAM

(slightly agitated)

You were supposed to bare only daughters to Duke Leto.

JESSICA

Having a son meant so much to him…

MOHIAM

(snapping)

And you, in you're pride, thought you could produce the Kwisatz Haderach yourself?

JESSICA

I sensed the possibility.

MOHIAM

You thought only of your Duke's desires. And he doesn't figure into this. An Atreides daughter could have been wed to a Harkonnen heir and sealed the breach. Now, we may lose both bloodlines.

JESSICA

I don't regret my decision.

MOHIAM

How noble, no regrets.

JESSICA

I will pay for my decision myself.

MOHIAM

And you're son will pay with you.

JESSICA

I'll protect him as best I can.

MOHIAM

(annoyed)

Protect? Protect him too much, Jessica, and he'll be too weak to fulfill ANY destiny.

PAUSE. JESSICA LOOKS DOWN AT THE FLOOR, AND THEN AT MOHIAM.

JESSICA

Is it really that terrible, Arrakis?

MOHIAM

Bad enough, but not all bad. Some of our Bene Gesserit Sisters have been there and softened it up somewhat.

END SCENE ONE

INT. WE SEE PAUL LAYING IN BED. THE CAMERA MOVES IN CLOSER TO HIS FACE. SMALL BEADS OF SWEAT SHINE ON HIS FACE. HIS FACE TWITCHES IN HIS SLEEP, INDICATING HE IS DREAMING. AS WE GROW CLOSER, WE BEGIN TO HEAR A CHORUS OF VOICES CHANTING IN PAUL'S DREAM

VOICES

Muad'Dib…Muad'Dib…Muad'Dib…

PAUL'S FACE CONTORTS MORE AND MORE AS THE CHANTING GROWS CLEARER. THEN, WE HEAR JESSICA'S VOICE PIERCE THROUGH, SUPERCEDING THE CHANTING.

JESSICA

Paul? Paul?

PAUL SNAPS AWAKE. IT IS NOW MORNING. SUNLIGHT FLOODS THE BEDROOM. WE SEE JESSICA STANDING AT THE FOOT OF PAUL'S BED. SHE IS PULLING CLOTHING OUT OF HIS CLOSET.

JESSICA

Hurry up and get dressed. The Reverend Mother is waiting for you.

PAUL

(slowly coming to his senses)

The Reverend Mother…I dreamed of her once. Who is she?

JESSICA

She was my instructor at the Bene Gesserit School. Now she is the Emeperor's Truthsayer. And Paul, you must tell her about your dreams.

PAUL

I will. Is she the reason we got Arrakis?

JESSICA

We did not GET Arrakis. Don't keep her waiting.

PAUL

What's a Gom Jabbar?

JESSICA

(obviously disturbed by the question)

You'll learn about that soon enough. She's waiting in my morning room. Please hurry.

INT.-MOHIAM IS STANDING ON THE FAR SIDE OF THE MORNING ROOM. SHE HAS HER BACK TURNED TO PAUL AND JESSICA WHEN THEY ENTER. SHE TURNS TO FACE THEM, AND JESSICA GIVES A SMALL CURTSY. PAUL DOES NOT BOW.

MOHIAM

He's a cautious one, Jessica.

JESSICA

So he's been taught, Your Reverence.

MOHIAM

Teaching is one thing. The basic ingredient is another. Leave us now.

JESSICA

Yes, Your Reverence.

AS SHE TURNS TO LEAVE, SHE HESITATES AND TAKES PAUL'S HAND.

JESSICA

Paul, this test you are about to receive…its important. Remember, you are the Duke's son.

SHE LEAVES. PAUL WATCHES HER GO, THEN TURNS TO FACE MOHIAM, OBVIOUSLY INFURIATED BY THE WAY SHE ORDERS HIS MOTHER ABOUT.

PAUL

Does one order a Duke's concubine around as if she were a serving wench?

MOHIAM

She WAS my serving wench, at the Bene Gesserit School, for fourteen years. A good one at that. Now you, come here!

HER VOICE CHANGES AS SHE SPEAKS THE ORDER, BECOMNIG DEEP AND RESONANT WITH A STRANGE METTALIC SHARPNESS. PAUL'S EYES WIDEN AND HE IMMEDIATELY GOES DOWN ONTO ONE KNEE BEFORE HER. HE BREATHS HEAVILY, AS IF STRUGGLING AGAINST AN UNSEEN FORCE.

PAUL

You use the voice on me?

MOHIAM

(ignoring him, she produces a box from her robes)

See this? Put your hand in it. Remember what your mother said.

PAUL SLOWLY PLACES HIS HAND IN THE BOX. HE GIVES A SMALL GASP AS HE DOES SO, AS IF THE INSIDE OF THE BOX WHERE ICE COLD. HE TWITCHES, AND MOHIAM CLAPS ONE HAND ON HIS SHOULDER. SHE PLACES ONE FINGER AGAINST HIS NECK. THE FINGER IS COVERED BY A SMALL, METAL DEVICE, LIKE A THIMBLE WITH A NEEDLE PORTRUDING FROM IT.

MOHIAM

I hold at your neck the gom jabber. It has a single drop of poison on its tip. Just one little scratch will kill you. Do not pull away, or you'll feel that poison.

CLOSE UP OF PAUL'S FACE. HE IS CLEARLY PANICKED BY THE SITUATION.

MOHIAM

(continuing)

As a Duke's son, you must know about poisons. The one's that go in food, the one's that go in drinks. The quick ones, the slow ones. Here is a new one; the gom jabbar. It kills only animals.

PAUL

You dare suggest a Duke's son is an animal?

MOHIAM

I suggest you may be human. Now, be still.

PAUL

If I scream, the servants will be in here in the blink of an eye!

MOHIAM

They won't get past your mother. Be still. You should be honored, we rarely ever administer this test to boys.

PAUL

Test?

MOHIAM

Yes, a test. And there is only one rule: if you withdraw your hand from the box, you die.

INT.-WE SEE JESSICA SITTING IN THE HALLWAY NEXT TO THE DOOR. SHE TAKES A DEEP BREATH AND CLOSES HER EYES.

JESSICA

(whispering)

Be brave, Paul. Be brave.

INT.-PAUL IS STILL KNEELING WITH MOHIAM HOLDING THE GOM JABBAR AT HIS NECK. PAUL TREMBLES WITH RAGE AND FEAR.

PAUL

Get on with it, old hag!

MOHIAM

(amused)

Old hag! You have courage, no doubt about that.

PAUL

What's in this box?

MOHIAM

Pain.

A DRAMATIC CHANGE IN ATMOSPHERE. PAUL EMITS A STARTLED GASP AND STARES AT HIS HAND. HIS FACE CONTORTS AS HE LOOKS DOWN AT THE BOX.

PAUL

It burns!

MOHIAM

Be silent.

PAUL STRAINS AS THE PAIN INCREASES. SWEAT GLEAMS ON HIS FOREHEAD. WE HEAR A SOFT BUT SHRILL NOISE THAT INDICATES THE INCREASING PAIN PAUL IS EXPERIENCING. A CLOSE UP OF MOHIAM, WATCHING PAUL, HER FACE COMPLETELY NUETRAL. THE MOOD INTESNIFIES FURTHER UNTIL PAUL IS PREPARED TO SCREAM OUT IN PAIN.

THEN, EVERYTHING DROPS OFF INSTANTLY.

MOHIAM

Remarkable! No male child has ever withstood that much. (she removes the gom jabbar from his neck) Withdraw your hand, young human, and look at it.

PAUL HESITANTLY WITHDRAWS HIS HAND, AS IF EXPECTING IT TO BE MANGLED. HE LOOKS DOWN IN SHOCK, AND THEN RAISES HIS HAND SO WE CAN SEE IT IS COMPLETELY UNMARKED.

PAUL

What was…

MOHIAM

Pain by nerve induction. We can't go around maiming potential humans. There are those who would give a great deal for what is inside this box.

PAUL

But…the pain…

MOHIAM

Have you ever sifted sand through a screen? PAUL LOOKS AT HER, CONFUSED BY THE STATEMENT. We Bene Gesserit sift through people to find humans.

PAUL

And that's how you do it? Pain?

MOHIAM

Pain is merely the axis of the test. Your mother has told you about our ways, how we observe. The test was to see how you react in crisis.

PAUL

(after a brief pause)

I believe you.

MOHIAM

(surprised)

You can sense truth?

PAUL

I know when people believe what they say.

MOHIAM

Perhaps you are the one.

JESSICA RUSHES IN HURRIEDLY. SHE SEE'S PAUL AND INSTANTLY GROWS CALM, A SMILE CROSSING HER FACE.

MOHIAM

I think your son hates me a little, Jessica. Have you ever stopped hating me?

JESSICA

I both hate you and love you. The hate; that's from pains I can never forget. The love, that's…

MOHIAM

That's just the basic fact. You can stay, but please be silent. Close the door.

(she waits while Jessica closes the door and then sits down. She then returns her attention to Paul)

Your mother tells me you have been having dreams. Do you have them every night?

PAUL

Not dreams worth remembering. I can remember every dream, but only a few are worth remembering.

MOHIAM

(raising her eyebrows, obviously impressed)

And how do you know the difference.

PAUL

I just know.

MOHIAM

Did you dream anything worth remembering last night?

PAUL

Yes…

(the camera will slowly move in on Paul as he begins his monologue. The atmosphere grows dreamy. His face becomes distant as he remembers the details of his dream. We slowly move between the present scene in the morning room and Paul's dream. In the dream we see Chani sitting in a cavern, the swirling lights of a reflection off water dancing on the walls behind her.)

I dreamed of a cavern…and water…and a girl there, very skinny, with big eyes. Her eyes are all blue, no whites in them. I talk to her, and tell her about you, about seeing the Reverend Mother on Caladan…

MOHIAM

(off screen)

Anything else?

PAUL

It's a small place…some rocks where it's sheltered. It's almost night, but it's hot and I can see patches of sand outside. We're….waiting for something, to meet some people. And she's frightened but trying to hide it, and she says…

CHANI

(in the dream)

Tell me of the water's of you're home-world, Usul.

PAUL SNAPS BACK TO REALITY. THE DREAM SEQUENCE ENDS ABRUPTLY. HE BLINKS HIS EYES AS HE RETURNS TO THE REAL WORLD.

PAUL

It's so strange…my homeworld is Caladan, I've never heard of a planet called Usul.

MOHIAM

Perhaps she was calling YOU Usul.

PAUL

Yes…perhaps

MOHIAM GETS UP AND WALKS ABOUT THE ROOM. THERE IS A PAUSE AS SHE CONSIDESR WHAT TO SAY NEXT.

MOHIAM

Tell me, lad, have you ever heard of the Truthsayer drug?

PAUL

No.

MOHIAM

The drug is dangerous. But it gives insight. When a Truthsayer is gifted by the drug, she can look many places in her memory-in her body's memory. We can look down so many avenues of the past, but only feminine avenues. And there is a place where no Truthsayer can see. We are repelled by it. It is said that one day, a man will come and find the gift of the drug in his inward eye. He will look where we cannot, into both masculine and feminine pasts

PAUL

The Kwisatz Haderach?

MOHIAM

Yes, he who can be many places at once. Many men have tried the drug, but none have succeeded.

PAUL

They tried and failed?

MOHIAM

Oh no. They tried and died.

END SCENE

INT.-WE SEE A GLOBE SPINNING. THERE IS A FAT HAND WITH GAUDY RINGS ON THE FINGERS SPINNING THE GLOBE. THE REST OF THE BODY BELONGING TO THE HAND IS SHADOWED IN DARKNESS. THE HAND FINALLY STOPS THE GLOBE, RESTING ON IT. AS THE SHOT PULLS OUT, WE SEE MORE OF THE ROOM. THERE IS ANOTHER MAN STANDING NEARBY, ALSO HIDDEN IN SHADOWS. THERE IS A YOUNG MAN OF ABOUT EIGHTEEN SLUMPED IN A CHAIR, LOOKING RATHER BORED.

BARON HARKONNEN

(still hidden in the shadows)

There it is, Piter. The biggest man-trap in all history. And Duke Leto is headed straight into it. Is it not a magnificent thing that I, Baron Vladimir Harkonnen, do?

PITER STEPS OUT OF THE SHADOWS INTO THE LIGHT NOW. PITER IS A TALL, STIFF MAN. HIS EYES ARE FAINTLY BLUE, INDICATING HIS ADDICTION TO SPICE.

PITER

Assuredly, my lord Baron.

CLOSE UP OF THE GLOBE. THE BARON'S HAND TRACES ALONG THE GLOBE AS HE SPEAKS.

BARON HARKONNEN

Observe closely now Piter, and you too Feyd-Rautha, my darling. From sixty degrees north to seventy degrees south, not a sign of the blue of lakes or rivers. And the ripples, don't they resemble sweet caramels? And these lovely polar caps! Who could mistake it? Arrakis. Truly unique. The perfect setting for such a unique victory. Now tell me, what does Leto say to our message?

PITER PRODUCES A CYLINDER FROM HIS ROBES. HE PULLS OUT A SCROLL FROM INSIDE IT, AND UNROLLS IT.

PITER

(reading)

He says "I have oftentimes met with your treachery, and this all men know. The art of kanly still has admirers in the Imperium. The vendetta is still alive." And he signs it "Duke Leto of Arrakis." (laughing) Of Arrakis! Almost too rich!

BARON HARKONNEN

Shut up Piter.

(Piter immediately falls silent, like a light being switched off)

Kanly is it? Vendetta? He uses the old word so I know he means it.

PITER

You've made your peace gesture. The forms of kanly have been obeyed.

BARON HARKONNEN

You talk too much, Piter.

PITER

But it is such a marvelous plan, my Baron. To make Leto exchange Caladan for Dune, and without alternative because the Emperor himself has ordered it!

BARON HARKONNEN

You have flux of the mouth.

A CLOSE-UP OF FEYD. HE LEANS HIS CHIN ON HIS FIST, HIS EYES ROLLING AROUND THE ROOM, INDICATING HE IS CLEARLY BORED BY THE WHOLE THING.

BARON HARKONNEN

I told you to listen and learn when I invited you here, Feyd. Are you learning?

FEYD-RAUTHA

(scrambling to sit up)

Yes uncle.

BARON HARKONNEN

Take a good look at Piter, Feyd. This is a mentat. It has been trained and conditioned to perform certain duties. The mind of a computer in the body of a man. And that's no small flaw, mind you! I sometimes think that our ancestors with their thinking machines had the right idea.

PITER

(stepping forward, obviously irritated by the Baron's statement)

Those machines where toys compared to me, Baron. You could have outthought one.

BARON HARKONNEN

Perhaps. Ah, well…(belches) Now then, outline the plan for my nephew, Piter. Function as a mentat.

PITER

So be it…

(Piter moves a little closer to Feyd. He makes small gestures with his hand as he describes the details of the plan.)

In a few days, the entire household of Duke Leto will embark on a Spacing Guild Liner for Arrakis. They will settle at the city of Arrakeen. The Duke's mentat, Thufir Hawat, will have devised that Arrakeen will be easier to defend than our old capital, Carthag.

BARON HARKONNEN

Now listen carefully, Feyd. Observe the plans within plans within plans.

PITER

At Arrakeen, the Duke and his family will occupy the Residency, which has lately been the home of Count and Lady Fenring.

BARON HARKONNEN

The Emperor's little errand boy.

PITER

We have arranged a distraction at the Residency; an attempt on the life of the Duke's son, Paul. An attempt that may succeed.

BARON HARKONNEN

A pity. The boy has such a lovely, young body. But he's potentially more dangerous than the father and his mentat put together, with that witch mother training him.

PITER

Hawat will suspect that we have a spy amongst them. There are a handful of suspects, but we will drag the one of our choosing across his path. The very audacity of her will bring her to Hawat's attention.

FEYD

Her?

BARON HARKONNEN

The Lady Jessica herself.

PITER

Hawat's mind will be so distracted by this prospect, he will not be able to function as a mentat properly. He may even try to kill her. While he is occupied, we will distract him further with some uprisings in the garrison towns. These will be put down. The Duke will start to feel he has gained a measure of security. And then, when the moment is ripe…

BARON HARKONNEN

The real traitor will move.

FEYD

So there is a traitor! Who is it?

BARON HARKONNEN

Ah, I trust you with my plans Feyd, but I do not trust you THAT much yet. Continue Piter.

PITER

We will then move in with our major force. There will be ten full legions of Harkonnen troops, as well as a secret weapon...

BARON HARKONNEN

Tell him ALL of it, Piter.

PITER

(closes his eyes and gives a small sigh, obviously hesitant to reveal this detail)

Our attack force will be strengthened by two legions of the Emperors Sardaukar Corps.

FEYD

Sardaukar!

BARON HARKONNEN

Yes Feyd, the Emperor's own terror troops. Strong, efficient, ruthless.

FEYD

But why would the Emperor want to help us?

BARON HARKONNEN

Manipulating common sense is the sign of all great conspirators, Feyd. A popular man arouses jealousy, and Duke Leto is a very popular man. And jealousy arouses suspicion, and the Emperor is very suspicious. He's eager to be rid of Duke Leto, though he will never admit it.

PITER

If all goes as planned, House Harkonnen will have a subfief on Arrakis within a standard year. Your uncle will have dispensation of that fief. His own personal agent will rule on Arrakis.

FEYD

If it's that important, why not just have the traitor slip a knife in Duke Leto's heart and be done with it?

BARON HARKONNEN MOVES OUT OF THE SHADOWS NOW. AS HE EMERGES, WE CAN SEE THAT HE IS AN ENOURMOUSLY FAT MAN. HE DOES NOT ACTUALLY WALK, BUT INSTEAD FLOATS ABOVE THE FLOOR, HIS FLABBY LEGS DANGING BELOW HIM, HIS TINY FEET OBVIOUSLY INCAPABLE OF HOLDING UP HIS WEIGHT. A SOFT HUMMING EMITS FROM THE DEVICE ON THE BARON'S BELT, INDICATING IT IS WHAT KEEPS HIM AFLOAT.

BARON HARKONNEN

Because Duke Leto MUST know that it is I who encompasses his doom! He must know that it is House Harkonnen that has finally brought about his demise. He must be able to savor every single moment of his betrayal.

PITER

He knows already. He can feel it. It is only a matter of time.

BARON HARKONNEN

Ah…

(the Baron grabs some of the folds on his stomach, as if scratching himself)

I'm hungry. Send for food Feyd, I'll eat before I retire.

END SCENE

INT.-WE SEE PAUL SITTING IN AN EMPTY ROOM. THERE ARE WEAPONS HUNG ON THE WALLS, SOME PIECES OF EXERCISE EQUIPMENT, INDICATING IT IS A TRAINING ROOM. HE IS BENT OVER A SMALL DESK, READING OFF A COMPUTER SCREEN. THE DOOR OPENS FAR BEHIND HIM, AND WE SEE THUFIR HAWAT ENTER. HE WALKS ACROSS THE ROOM, AND THEN PAUSES SEVERAL FEET BEHIND PAUL. HE CROSSES HIS ARMS AND SCOWLS.

PAUL

(smiling mischeviously)

I know, I'm sitting with my back to the door.

(turns off the screen and turns to face Hawat)

I heard you coming from down the hall.

HAWAT

Those sounds could be imitated.

PAUL

I'd know the difference.

HAWAT

(smiling a little, amused)

Perhaps you would at that. What are you reading there?

PAUL

I've been studying the storms on Arrakis. They sound pretty bad.

HAWAT

Too nice of a word: bad. Those storms build up across six or seven thousand kilometers. They can blow up to seven hundred kilometers an hour, loaded with everything that they uproot on the way. They can eat flesh off bones and then etch the bones into slivers.

PAUL

Why don't they have weather control?

HAWAT

Arrakis has special problems. Costs are higher, and there'd be the maintenance. The Guild charges a dreadful high price for satellite control and your Father's house isn't one of the big rich ones. You know that.

PAUL

What about the Fremen? Have you ever seen one?

HAWAT

No, never seen them. There's little to tell them from regular folk, from what I hear. They wear great flowing robes that stink to heaven; it's from those suits they wear. They call them stillsuits. They reclaim the water from one's own body. And you'll learn a great concern for water on Arrakis. The pressures of thirst will be all around you.

PAUL

Did you meet the Reverend Mother, Thufir?

HAWAT

Yes, I met her.

PAUL

She…

HAWAT

She what?

PAUL

She said something…she said that I have to learn to rule, like my ancestors did. It made me angry for some reason. I told her my father rules a planet, and she said "He's losing it." And I told her he was gaining a richer planet, and she said "He'll lose that one too." And I started to leave, to warn my father, but she stopped me and said my father had already been warned, by you and Jessica and everyone else.

HAWAT

True enough.

PAUL

But why are we going then?

HAWAT

Because the Emperor ordered it.

PAUL

Will it be that bad, Thufir?

HAWAT

Nothing could be THAT bad. Take the Fremen, those renegade people of the desert. My first analysis tells me that there are many more of them than the Imperium suspects. People live there, many people. And they hate the Harkonnens. I'm telling you that part as your father's mentat.

PAUL

Will the Fremen help us?

HAWAT

Perhaps. Anyhow, I'm leaving for Arrakis today. You be sure to take care of yourself for this old man, eh? Sit facing the door, it's a habit you need to form.

PAUL

You're going today?

HAWAT

And you will follow tomorrow. Keep your knife arm free and you're shield fully charged.

(he turns and starts to leave)

PAUL

Thufir!

(Hawat turns to him. Paul smiles.)

Don't sit with your back to any doors.

HAWAT SMILES AND LEAVES. AS HE EXITS, HE PASSES GURNEY HALLECK. GURNEY IS AN UPRIGHT MAN, OBVIOUSLY MILITAIRY, BUT RATHER UGLY WITH A LONG, PURPLE SCAR ALONG HIS CHIN. GURNEY CARRIES A BALLISET OVER HIS SHOULDER. HE ENTERS AND WALKS UP BEHIND PAUL, WHO SITS WITH HIS BACK TO GURNEY. GURNEY TAPS HIS FOOT IMPATIENTLY AND WAITS.

GURNEY

Well, no good morning for me, you young pup? And what did you say to Hawat? He passed me like a man running to his enemy's funeral.

PAUL SMILES AND STANDS UP, TURNING TO FACE GURNEY. GURNEY PLUCKS AT THE STRING OF HIS BALISET.

PAUL

Did you come to play music when it's fighting time?

GURNEY

So, its sass for our elders today!

(he plucks a final chord on his instrument, and then stands it up against the wall)

No, I'm just readying this for the crossing. I've come for weapons practice.

PAUL

Where's Duncan? Isn't he supposed to be teaching me weaponry?

GURNEY

Duncan's already gone on the first crossing to Arrakis, which leaves only poor Gurney. And it was decided that you, being such a poor fighter, should have a teacher who can teach you music a well so you don't waste your entire life.

PAUL

You'd better play me a tune then, so I can see how not to do it.

GURNEY

Wicked young pup! You'd best guard yourself today, I'm a hell fiend for revenge!

THEY BOTH SELECT A PAIR OF RAPIER'S FROM THE WALL, AND PROCEED TO DUEL. THEY MOVE AGAINST EACH OTHER WITH A GOOD NATURED COMPETITIVITY, NEITHER REALLY WANTING TO HURT THE OTHER.

PAUL

What a poor teacher my father sends me for weaponry. You've forgotten the first lesson for fighting a man who is armed AND shielded…

(he presses the button on a device on his belt. The air surrounding his body crackles as the shield activates.)

In shield fighting, one moves fast on defense, slow on attack. Only slow attacks penetrate a shield!

GURNEY

Excellent, Paul! But you were wide open for an underhanded counter with a slip-tip. I should whack your backside for such carelessness.

PAUL FROWNS, AND THEN SLUMPS HIS SHOULDERS.

PAUL

I guess I'm just not in the mood today, Gurney.

GURNEY

Mood?

(he slaps his hand down on a table, and roars)

What has mood to do with fighting? You fight when it's necessary, no matter the mood! Mood is a thing for cattle or making love or playing the baliset, not for fighting!

PAUL

(takes a step back, surprised by Gurney's anger)

I'm sorry…

GURNEY

Not sorry enough!

(Gurney activates his own shield and grabs a second weapon, a long knife)

Now, guard yourself for true!

GURNEY PRESSES INTO PAUL WITH A FURIOS ATTACK. PAUL BACKS AWAY AT FIRST, BLOCKING GURNEY'S BLOWS AS BEST HE CAN. HE TAKES A FEW SOLID HITS AND GETS THROWN TO THE SIDE. HE RECOVERS AND THEN DODGES OUT OF THE WAY WHEN GURNEY CHARGES HIM. AS GURNEY MOVES PAST HIM, PAUL GRABS A SECOND WEAPON AND NOW THE FIGHT IS JOINED. THEY MEET EACH OTHER BLOW FOR BLOW. FINALLY, PAUL GAINS THE ADVANTAGE AND PRESSES GURNEY BACK. HE FINALY KNOCKS THE SWORD FROM GURNEY'S HAND AND THEN PUSHES HIS KNIFE SLOWLY THROUGH THE SHIELD, HOLDING IT DIRECTLY IN FRONT OF GURNEY'S THROAT.

PAUL

Is this what you want?

GURNEY

Look down lad.

WE SEE THAT GURNEY'S KNIFE IS HELD DIRECTLY IN FRONT OF PAULS GROIN.

GURNEY

We'd have joined each other in death. But you fought better when pressed to it. You seemed to get in the mood.

THEY DEACTIVATE THEIR SHIELDS. PAUL STARES HARD AT GURNEY.

PAUL

The way you came at me…would you really have spilled my blood?

GURNEY

If you had fought one whit below you're abilities, I'd have given you a good scratch. A scar to remember by. I won't have my favorite pupil falling to the first Harkonnen tramp that happens along.

PAUL

(hangs his head, then faces Gurney again)

I deserved that. But my father would have punished you if you had hurt me.

GURNEY

It was my failing too. And you shouldn't worry about a training scar or two, be thankful you have so few. And your father would only punish me if I failed to make a first class fighting man of you, and I would have been if I let you get away with this mood thing.

PAUL SITS DOWN, AND A MASSEUS STEPS FORWARD AND BEGINS RUBBING HIS SHOULDERS

PAUL

I guess I was hoping for play, not work today.

GURNEY

I sensed the play in you the moment I entered the room. And I wish for all the universe that I could join in on it. But tomorrow we leave for Arrakis. And Arrakis is REAL. The Harkonnens are REAL.

(Paul looks down, heavy with the seriousness of Gurney's words. Gurney sighs and shakes his head)

Its not right, how soon you are being forced to grow up.

DR. YUEH

Well, you look comfortable.

ALL HEADS TURN TO SEE DR. YEUH ENTERING. HE CARRIES A DOCTORS KIT, WHICH HE SETS DOWN ON THE TABLE NEXT TO PAUL. HE OPENS IT AND BEGINS TO GIVE PAUL A SMALL EXAMINATION, TAKING PULSE, BLOOD PRESSURE, ETC.

DR. YUEH

You'll be happy to hear we don't have time for regular lessons today.

(Paul's face brightens, a typical school child learning there is a snow day)

HOWEVER, I have arranged for you to study some filmbooks during the crossing.

PAUL

(glumly)

Oh…

GURNEY

Speaking of time, I have to see to the rest of my packing.

(bows to Paul and Dr. Yueh)

Paul, Doctor.

(exits)

PAUL

What will I be studying on the way across?

DR. YUEH

The native life-forms of Arrakis. The planet does seem to support some forms of life. It's not clear how, I'll have to seek out the planetary ecologist when we arrive-a Dr. Kynes, and offer him my help in that investigation.

PAUL

Will there be something on the Fremen?

DR. YUEH

There will be material on the whole general populace. There are two separations of people-the Fremen are one, and the people of the graben, the sink, and the pan are the other. There is some intermarriage, I'm told. The women of the pan and sink villages prefer Fremen husbands, their men prefer Fremen wives. They have a saying, "Polish comes from the cities, wisdom from the desert."

PAUL

Do you have any pictures of them?

DR. YUEH

I'll see what I can find you. The most interesting feature of course, is the eyes. Blue on blue, not a spot of white in them.

PAUL

A mutation?

DR. YUEH

No, it's from saturation of Spice in the blood. Spice is everywhere on Arrakis.

PAUL

The Fremen must be brave to live at the edge of that desert.

DR. YUEH

By all accounts. They compose poems to their knives, the women are said to be just as fierce as the men. Even Fremen children are known to be dangerous and violent. You won't be permitted to mingle with them, I dare say.

PAUL

Gods above, what people to have as allies! What about the worms?

DR. YUEH

I have a filmbook on a small specimen, only one hundred and ten meters long and twenty two meters in diameter. It was caught in the northern latitudes.

PAUL

That's a small one?

DR. YUEH

Worms of more than four hundred meters in length have been recorded, and there is reason to believe even larger ones exist.

PAUL

Is that why the desert belt and the south polar regions are uninhabited? The worms?

DR. YUEH

(nods)

And the storms. But, any place can be made habitable. By the way, I've got a gift for you.

DR. YUEH PLACES A SMALL, WORN BOOK ON THE TABLE. PAUL LOOKS AT IT AS IF HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT IT IS.

DR. YUEH

It's a copy of the Orange Catholic Bible. Not a filmbook, but actually printed on paper. Over eighteen hundred pages.

PAUL

(flips through it carefully)

This must have been written during the Machine War.

DR. YUEH

It is quite old. It will be our little secret, eh? Your parents would probably think it is too valuable for someone so young.

PAUL FLIPS THROUGH THE PAGES, THEN STOPS AND READS A LITTLE.

PAUL

Thou shalt not make a machine in the form of a man…

DR. YUEH

(nods)

Exactly why we have the mentats today.

PAUL

(flips through more pages, then reads again)

Think you the fact that a deaf person cannot hear? Then, what deafness may we not all posses? What sense do we lack that we cannot see and cannot hear another world all around us? What is there around us that cannot…

AS PAUL READS, THE CAMERA SLOWLY CLOSES IN ON YUEH'S FACE. HE BEGINS TO TREMBLE AND BREATH HEAVILY, OBVIOUSLY UPSET BY THE PASSAGE PAUL IS READING. FINALLY, HE SNAPS.

DR. YUEH

Stop it!

PAUL

(stands up from the table, surprise by Yueh's outburst)

Doctor?

DR. YUEH

(regaining control of himself)

I am sorry Paul. That was my late wife's favorite passage. It brings back painful memories.

(clears his throat, straightens up, adjusting his collar)

Anyhow, I hope you will find that book interesting. It has much historical truth, as well as good ethical philosophy. You had best put it away, though, your father will be here any minute.

PAUL

Thank you, doctor. If you ever need a favor of me, do not hesitate to ask.

DR. YUEH

(pauses)

I am wanting for nothing, young master Atreides.

END SCENE

WE SEE PAUL, STILL HARD AT WORK SWORD TRAINING. HE IS PRACTICING WITH A SABRE THIS TIME. HE IS SHIRTLESS, HIS TORSO GLISTENING WITH THE SWEAT OF EXERTION. THE ROOM IS DIMMER, THE SUN HAVING STARTED TO SET OUTSIDE. THE DOOR BEHIND HIM OPENS AND DUKE LETO ENTERS. PAUL CONTINUES TO PRACTICE. DUKE LETO REMAINS IN THE SHADOWS.

DUKE LETO

Hard at work, son?

PAUL STOPS AND STANDS, BREATHING HARD.

PAUL

Not very hard, father. Everything has just been so…

DUKE LETO ATREIDES NOW STEPS INTO THE LIGHT, ALLOWING US TO SEE HIM. THE DUKE IS A TALL MAN, UPRIGHT AND PROUD. HE WEARS A DARK UNIFORM WITH THE RED-HAWK CREST OF HOUSE ATREIDES ON THE BREAST. DUKE LETO IS A NOBLE MAN, MIDDLE AGED, BUT STILL DASHING AND HANDSOME. HE HAS DEEP, THOUGHTFUL EYES.

DUKE LETO

(nods)

Indeed. Well, tomorrow we leave for Arrakis. It'll be good to get settled in our new home, put all this upset behind us.

CLOSE-UP OF PAUL. HE TAKES A DEEP BREATH AND CLOSES HIS EYES, AND WE SEE A FLASH BACK OF THE EARLIER CONVERSATION WITH MOHIAM.

MOHIAM

He's losing that one too.

BACK TO THE PRESENT. PAUL OPENS HIS EYES.

PAUL

Father…will Arrakis be as dangerous as everyone says?

DUKE LETO

I won't lie to you, Paul. It will be dangerous.

PAUL

Hawat tells me we have a plan for the Fremen.

DUKE LETO

As usual, Hawat sees the main chance. But I see more. I see the other Great Houses, the Spacing Guild. By giving us Arrakis, His Majesty is forced to give us a Spacing Guild directorship.

PAUL

And the Spacing Guild controls transportation. But they need the Spice.

DUKE LETO

And Arrakis, with its Spice, is our avenue into the Spacing Guild. There is more to the guild than mélange, Paul.

PAUL

(blurting out)

Did the Reverend Mother warn you?

DUKE LETO

(smiles, an amused father's smile)

Hawat tells me that she frightened you with warnings about Arrakis. Don't let her frighten you, son. The hand that guided the warnings was your mothers, she simply does not want her loved ones endangered. It's a sign of her love for us.

PAUL

Does she know about the Fremen?

DUKE LETO

Yes, and much more.

PAUL

What?

DUKE LETO

(sighs)

Nothing escapes the Guild's touch, Paul. Logs, donkeys, horses, art from Richese, machines from Ix. But everything pales before the Spice. A handful of Spice will buy a home to make ours look like a cubby hole.

PAUL

Anyone who stockpiled Spice could make a killing. Everyone else would be left out in the cold.

DUKE LETO

(nods)

The Harkonnens have been stockpiling for more than twenty years.

PAUL

They mean for Spice production to fail and you to be blamed.

DUKE LETO

They wish to turn the other Great Houses against me. Think how they would react if I allowed Spice production to fall. After all, one's own profits come first. They would look the other way no matter what happened to me.

PAUL

Even if we were attacked with atomics?

DUKE LETO

Nothing that blatant, Paul. But almost anything short of that.

PAUL

Then why are we walking in to this?

DUKE LETO

Paul! (frowns) Knowing where the trap is, that's the first step in evading it. This is like single combat, son, feint within a feint.

PAUL

Couldn't you convene the other Great Houses and expose…

DUKE LETO

And make our enemy aware that we know which hand holds the knife? If we put it before the Imperium, it would only create a great cloud of confusion. The Emperor would deny it. All we would gain is a little time and a risk of chaos.

PAUL

And then he would just send his Sardaukar after us.

DUKE LETO

(nods)

Indeed.

PAUL

How can the Fremen help us?

DUKE LETO

The Fremen are the native people of Arrakis, Paul. They know the desert better than anyone. They know how to evade the worms, how to survive the storms. They likely know where the best sources of Spice can be found. And they are known as some of the most fearsome warriors in the universe.

PAUL

Except for the Sardaukar.

DUKE LETO

Perhaps. But I suspect that there is a great deal more to the Fremen than meets the eye. I've already sent Duncan to try to start negotiating with them. Duncan is a proud and ruthless man, but honorable and truthful. I think the Fremen will admire him. If we're lucky, they'll judge us based on him.

THE DUKE STARES OUT THE WINDOW NOW. THE SUN HAS DIPPED OVER THE HORIZON, AND THE STARS ARE STARTING TO APPEAR IN THE SKY. THERE IS A SILENCE BETWEEN FATHER AND SON AS THEY WATCH THEIR LAST SUNSET ON CALADAN.

PAUL

Are the Guild Liners as big as they say?

DUKE LETO

That is why we are riding one, Paul, because they are big. It will hold all of our ships in one little corner. We'll just be some of its passengers.

PAUL

I'm going to watch the screens and see if I can see the Navigator.

DUKE LETO

No one sees a Navigator, Paul. Not even the Guild's agents see them. Not that anyone would want to see one.

PAUL

Are they really that bad?

DUKE LETO

Anyone who is exposed to that much Spice can't help but be mutated, Paul. And the Navigators have been exposed to it for hundreds of years. But, without them, we couldn't go through deep space.

THERE IS NOW A SILENCE BETWEEN FATHER AND SON. THEY BOTH STARE OUT THE WINDOW, WHERE WE CAN SEE THE OCEANS CRASHING ON THE CLIFFS BELOW THE CASTLE.

PAUL

(sighs)

I'm going to miss the oceans.

DUKE LETO

We all will, Paul. We all will.

WE ARE NOW MET WITH A TEXTLESS SEQUENCE OF IMAGES. THERE IS A CLOSE-UP FOCUS OF THE OCEANS POURING WAVES ON THE SHORE. THEN WE SEE DUKE LETO, PAUL, AND JESSICA BOARDING THE CRAFT THAT WILL TAKE THEM TO THE GUILD LINER. AS THEY SOAR THROUGH SPACE, WE SEE THE GUILD LINER IS A HUGE VESSEL, AS LARGE AS A CONTINENT. WE THEN SWITCH TO AN IMAGE OF DUKE LETO AND HIS FAMILY STEPPING OFF THEIR CRAFT AND BEING MET BY A SPACING GUILD OFFICER WHO SALUTES THEM.

GUILD OFFICER

Duke Leto, welcome aboard. We shall be departing soon. The Navigator is arriving as we speak.

ANOTHER TEXTLESS SEQUENCE. WE SEE A GROUP OF GUILD OFFICERS WALKING ALONGSIDE A METAL TANK THAT IS BEING GUIDED THROUGH THE CORRIDORS OF THE LINER. THE TANK IS COVERED, NOT ALLOWING ANYONE TO SEE WHAT IS INSIDE. WHEN THEY COME TO A STOP, THE GUILD OFFICERS ATTACH SOME CLAMPS THAT SECURE THE TANK TO THE DECK OF THE SHIP. THEY THEN LEAVE. THE MUSIC BUILDS AS THE COVER OF THE TANK SLOWLY MOVES ASIDE. AT FIRST ALL WE SEE IS A YELLOWISH COLORED GAS, BUT THEN A PAIR OF GLOWING BLUE EYES BECOMES EVIDENT. THE GAS SLOWLY PARTS, AND THE NAVIGATOR EMERGES. HE POPS A SMALL CAPSULE INTO HIS MOUTH. WE THEN SEE THROUGH THE NAVIGATORS POINT OF VIEW, AS HE LOOKS THROUGH THOUSANDS OF LIGHT YEARS OF DEEP SPICE TO FINALLY SPOT ARRAKIS. THE NAVIGATOR'S EYES GLOW BRIGHTER, AND HE PLACES HIS HANDS ON A PAIR OF JOY-STICK LIKE CONTROLS. THE SHOT BACKS OUT TO SHOW THE ENTIRE GUILD LINER, WHICH THEN VANISHES INTO PORTAL AS THE NAVIGATOR FOLDS SPACE.

END SCENE

INT.-WE SEE A SMALL HOLOGRAM OF A MAN DRESSED IN AN IMPERIAL SARDAUKAR UNIFORM. IT IS PLACED ON A DESK, AND WE CAN SEE IT OVER THE SHOULDER OF THE EMPEROR SHADDAM AS HE WATCHES IT.

SARDAUKAR

They have all arrived on Arrakis, My Lord. We will observe and await further orders.

THE EMPEROR

Very well. Inform me of any developments.

THE EMPEROR WAVES A HAND THROUGH THE HOLOGRAM, AND IT DISSAPPEARS. HE LEANS A HAND ON THE DESK AND RUBS HIS FOREHEAD, SIGHING HEAVILY. THEN, OFF SCREEN, WE HEAR COUNT FENRING.

COUNT FENRING

You sent for me, My Lord Emperor?

THE EMPEROR TURNS TO FACE FENRING, ALLOWING US TO SEE HIS FACE NOW. HE IS AN OLDER MAN, HIS BEARD AND BALDING HAIR ALL HAVE A TOUCH OF GRAY. HIS EYES HAVE SMALL BAGS UNDER THEM, INDICATING HOW HARD HE HAS BEEN STRESSING HIMSELF.

THE EMPEROR

Yes, old friend. Please, come in.

FENRING ENTERS. AS HE APPROACHES, THE EMPEROR MOVES AROUND THE DESK AND SLUMPS INTO A CHAIR. HE RUBS HIS TEMPLES.

COUNT FENRING

I trust this concerns your recent business with the Harkonnens and the Atreides?

THE EMPEROR

Yes, I am afraid so.

COUNT FENRING

It is a pity. Duke Leto is a good man.

THE EMPEROR

Yes, too good. You should hear how they talk about him, Fenring! They worship him out there! All the other Great Houses look to him for leadership, when it is I who sit on the Golden Lion Throne!

COUNT FENRING

But is it necessary to destroy the boy, Paul, as well?

THE EMPEROR

And have him come back to invoke kanly upon me later? No, old friend, I have to destroy all of them, as much as I may regret doing so.

COUNT FENRING

But is such a direct intervention necessary? Lending two legions of Sardaukar to the Harkonnens is a risky move. If any of the other Great Houses found out…

THE EMPEROR

They will not find out! And that is why I called you here; I want you to see to it that they do not find out. I want you to oversee the operation yourself.

COUNT FENRING

Me, My Lord?

THE EMPEROR

Yes, I do not trust the Harkonnen's with such a task as wiping out the Atreides. If they can't do it, I want you to finish the job.

COUNT FENRING

Every member of the Atreides household?

THE EMPEROR

Every man, woman, and child in House Atreides must die. Do you understand?

COUNT FENRING

(bows)

Yours shall be done, My Lord.

END SCENE

INT.-WE SEE THE CITY OF ARRAKEEN FROM AN AERIAL VIEW. THE SHOT PANS OVER THE SKYLINE OF THE CITY, WHICH GREATLY RESEMBLES THE MUD-HUT CITIES OF ANCIENT CIVILIZATIONS. THE CITY IS DUSTY AND RUN DOWN LOOKING, OWING TO HARKONNEN MISMANAGEMENT. WE CAN SEE THE HUGE SHIELD THAT CIRCLES THE CITY OCCASSIONALLY CRACKLE AS WINDS BLOW UP SAND AND DUST AGAINST IT. WE THEN FOCUS ON THE LARGE PALACE AT THE CENTER OF THE CITY, WHICH RESEMBLES A LAYERED PYRAMID. WE THEN SWITCH TO A SHOT INSIDE THE MAIN HALL OF THE PALACE, WHERE SERVANTS MOVE ABOUT, AND IN THE MIDDLE IS JESSICA.

JESSICA

No, no, you must hang it there, at the top of the staircase. It must be the first thing that guests see when they visit.

WE SEE SERVANTS STANDING AT THE TOP OF A GRAND STAIRCASE, HANGING A TAPESTRY WITH THE RED-HAWK ATREIDES CREST OVER A CARVING OF A BLUE GRYPHON, THE HARKONNEN CREST.

LETO

(offscreen)

Ah, there you are.

JESSICA TURNS TO SEE LETO WALKING UP TO HER. HE LOOKS CHEERFUL, DESPITE THE UGLY NATURE OF THEIR NEW HOME.

LETO

(continuing)

I thought you might have lost yourself in this hideous place.

JESSICA

It's a cold house. The whole city feels cold.

LETO

It's a dusty little garrison town. But we'll change all that.

JESSICA

Where is Paul?

LETO

Off taking his lessons with Yeuh. I heard their voices, but didn't take time to look.

(he glances up and see's the tapestry hanging at the top of the stairs.)

Were where you planning on hanging that portrait of my father?

JESSICA

Somewhere in here.

LETO

No.

JESSICA

My lord, if you will just…

LETO

The answer is still no. I just came from the dining hall, where there is plenty of room.

JESSICA

My lord, please…

LETO

The choice is between your digestion and my ancestral dignity, Jessica. The answer is no.

JESSICA

(sighs and then turns away from him)

Yes, my lord.

LETO

(smiles playfully)

Don't go all cold and formal on me.

(he pulls her around to face him and wraps his arms around her waist)

Be glad I never married you, or it would be your duty to join me at every meal.

(Jessica smiles, the coldness of the moment passing, and they share a warm kiss)

DUNCAN

(off-screen)

Am I interrupting?

LETO

(turning to face him)

Duncan!

LETO STEPS FORWARD TO EMBRACE DUNCAN IDAHO. DUNCAN IS YOUNGER THAN THE DUKE, LONGER HAIRED AND BROADER IN HIS SHOULDERS. HE WEARS AN ATREIDES MILITAIRY UNIFORM, WHICH IS REMARKABLY CLEAN FOR THE ATMOSPHERE OUTSIDE, OWING TO HIS PRIDE IN SERVING HOUSE ATREIDES.

LETO

How has your mission gone?

DUNCAN

I've had some luck. The Fremen have agreed to send an envoy to meet with you sometime soon.

JESSICA

They will be our allies then?

DUNCAN

Nothing definite yet. They wish to observe us for a while. But they did promise to stop raiding the outlying villages.

(pause)

And they've learned that you are a Bene Gesserit. They have legends here about the Sisterhood.

LETO GLANCES AT JESSICA, SKEPTICALLY, BUT JESSICA DOES NOT SEEM AT ALL INTERESTED IN WHAT DUNCAN HAS JUST SAID. AFTER A BRIEF PAUSE, WE HEAR A CRY FROM OUTSIDE OF THE CASTLE DOORS, HIGH PITCHED AND LOUD.

WATER SELLER

Soo-soo sook! Soo-soo sook!

JESSICA

What in Heaven's name is that? I've been hearing it all day.

DUNCAN

Only a water seller, my lady. You don't need to concern yourself with them. You have plenty of water here.

LETO

Quite.

ALL THREE WATCH AS A WELL DRESSED PERSON WALKS THROUGH THE HALL TO A WATER BASIN NEAR THE DOORWAY. THIS PERSON SPLASHES HIS HANDS IN THE WATER AND THEN DROPS A HANDFUL OF IT ON THE FLOOR. HE THEN DRIES HIS HANDS ON A TOWEL AND THROWS THE TOWEL TO THE FLOOR AS WELL. A GROUP OF SERVANTS SCRABLE FORWARD AND START TO MOP UP THE SPILL.

LETO

A rotten custom.

DUNCAN

The Harkonnen's must have started that one.

END SCENE

INT.-WE SEE PAUL LAYING IN BED IN A NEW BEDROOM. IT IS DARK EXCEPT FOR THE DIM LIGHT OF A FLOATING LAMP NEARBY. THE CAMERA CLOSES IN ON PAUL'S FACE, WHICH IS TWITCHING AND THEN CONTORTING AS HE DREAMS. WE BEGIN TO HEAR THE CHANTING FROM BEFORE START UP AGAIN.

VOICES

Mua'dib…Mua'dib…Mua'dib

PAULS FACE GROWS MORE AND MORE AGONIZED. WE HEAR A CLICKING NOISE, AND PAUL'S EYES SNAP OPEN, AWAKE. HE REMAINS PERFECTLY STILL, BUT HIS EYES ROLL OVER TO THE WALL NEXT TO HIS BED, WHERE WE SEE A SMALL TRAP DOOR SLIDE OPEN, THE SIZE OF A MOUSE HOLE. A HUNTER-SEEKER EMERGES. THE HUNTER-SEEKER IS A SMALL, FLOATING DEVICE, LIKE A METAL SNAKE, EMERGES AND SCANS AROUND THE ROOM. PAUL'S EYES FOLLOW IT, BUT HE STILL REMAINS COMPLETELY STILL. THE HUNTER-SEEKER MOVES AROUND SLOWLY, AND THEN BEGNS TO FLOAT UP THE BED FROM PAUL'S FEET TO HIS FACE. IT PAUSES IN FRONT OF HIS FACE, RIGHT BETWEEN HIS EYES. A TENSE MOMENT, THE MUSIC BUILDING AS PAUL DOES HIS BEST TO REMAIN COMPLETELY STILL. SWEAT BEADS ON HIS FOREHEAD, HIS EYES CROSSING AS THEY CENTER ON THE HUNTER-SEEKER. FINALLY IT MOVES AWAY, AND PAUL GIVES A GREAT SIGHING BREATH OF RELIEF, BUT HE REMAINS FROZEN. THE DOOR OPENS, AND THEN HUNTER-SEEKER INSTANTLY TURNS TOWARD IT. A GIRL WITH BLUE ON BLUE EYES STARTS TO ENTER, BUT FREEZES WHEN THE HUNTER-SEEKER STARTS TO MOVE TOWARD HER. BUT IN A FLASH, PAUL LEAPS FROM BED, GRABS IT BY IT'S TAIL AND SMASHES IT AGAINST THE WALL. HE RUNS OVER TO A TABLE WHERE A GLASS OF WATER WAITS, AND DROPS IT IN TO BE SURE IT IS DEAD.

SERVING GIRL

(obviously shocked, struggling to grasp what has happened)

Your father has sent for you…

PAUL LOOKS AT HER, AND THEN PUTS THE GLASS DOWN. A CLOSE-UP SHOT OF THE HUNTER-SEEKER FLOATING IN THE WATER.

SERVING GIRL

It was coming for me?

PAUL

I was its target.

SERVING GIRL

But it would have killed me?

PAUL

Yes.

SARVING GIRL

Then you have saved my life.

PAUL

I saved both our lives.

SERVING GIRL

But you could have let it take me and made your escape.

PAUL

(pauses, letting her words sink in)

Go to my father's men and tell them I've caught a hunter-seeker in the house and they are to spread out and find the operator. They must seal the house immediately.

SERVING GIRL

Before I go, I must cleanse the way between us.

(Pause. Close-up of Paul's confused face)

You have put a water burden on me. I am not sure I care for it, but we Fremen always pay our debts, be they light or dark. And we know you have a traitor in your midst, but who we do not know. Perhaps it is the hand that guided that device.

SHE TURNS AND LEAVES. PAUL REMAINS, ROOTED TO THE SPOT FOR A MOMENT. HE LOOKS DOWN AT THE GLASS WITH THE HUNTER-SEEKER IN IT.

PAUL

(muttering)

A traitor among us…

END SCENE

INT.-WE SEE DUKE LETO STANDING A BALCONY OVERLOOKING THE CITY. HE LEANS HEAVILY ON IT, AND THEN SMASHES HIS FISTS DOWN ON THE RAILING. HE SPINS AND FACES GURNEY, WHO IS WAITING FOR FURTHER COMMANDS.

LETO

They have tried to take the life of my son. My son!

(he turns to face Gurney)

GURNEY

We've searched the entire house, My Lord, but there is no sign of who was controlling the seeker.

LETO

Hawat told me the house was secure!

PAUL

(off-screen)

Don't blame Hawat, father.

(All turn to face Paul as he enters, still dressed in his sleeping clothes)

I was mad at first too, and I blamed him. But the threat must have come from outside the house. And it would have succeeded if it weren't for the training I've been given by all of you, and Hawat.

LETO

Are you defending him?

PAUL

He's wise, and has much experience. How many times can you remember him making a mistake?

LETO

(smiles)

I should be the one defending him, not you.

HAWAT RUNS ONTO THE BALCONY, HIS FACE FLUSHED, HIS HAIR MISHELVED. HE FACES LETO WITH A LOOK OF MIXED PANIC AND SADNESS.

HAWAT

My lord…I've failed you. It is necessary that I tender my resignation…

LETO

Stop acting like a fool.

HAWAT

But my lord…

LETO

If you made a mistake, it was in overestimating the Harkonnens. Their simple minds came up with a simple trick. We didn't count on simple tricks. And my son has taken pains to point out that he came through because of your training. You didn't fail there.

HAWAT

But…

LETO

Enough! I'll have no more of it. The incident is over and done with.

(pause, deep breath)

Beside, we have more important matters to attend to. Don't we, Duncan?

ALL TURN TO FACE DUNCAN, WHO IS STANDING IN THE DOORWAY OF THE BALCONY. HE WEARS A STILLSUIT, A SKINTIGHT ONE PIECE GARMENT THAT COVERS ALMOST HIS ENTIRE BODY.

DUNCAN

Indeed, my lord. I um…have a visitor for you…

DUNCAN STEPS ASIDE, REVEALING A FIGURE DRESSED IN A LONG, FLOWING ROBE BEHIND HIM. THE STRANGER WEARS A HOOD, HIDING HIS FACE IN SHADOWS.

LETO

Whoever you are, please, come forward.

THE STRANGER STEPS ONTO THE BALCONY VERY SLOWLY. WE SEE ALTERNATIVE VIEWS AS HE WALKS PAST PAUL, HAWAT, AND GURNEY, ALL OF WHOM LOOK AT HIM WITH SUSPICION.

DUNCAN

This is Stilgar. He is the chief of the Fremen tribe I visited. He requested a meeting with you.

LETO

Welcome Stilgar…

(his voice fades off as he looks at Stilgar, who does not remove his hood or speak. Stilgar reaches under his cloak and produces a knife in its sheath. He holds it out to Leto, who looks at it curiously)

DUNCAN

A gift, my lord. It's a crysknife, the all Fremen carry one.

LETO TAKES THE SHEATED KNIFE AND LOOKS AT IT FOR A MOMENT. HE WRAPS HIS FINGERS AROUND THE POMMEL AND STARTS TO WITHDRAW IT FROM THE SHEATH WHEN STILGAR FINALLY SPEAKS UP.

STILGAR

Keep that blade in its sheath!

GURNEY AND HAWAT BOTH MOVE FORWARD AT THE SUDDEN OUTBURST. GURNEY REACHES FOR HIS SWORD, BUT DUNCAN HOLDS UP HIS ARM TO STOP THEM.

LETO

Why am I not allowed to unsheathe it?

STILGAR FINALLY PULLS HIS HOOD DOWN, REVEALING HIS FACE. HIS EYES ARE A DEEP BLUE ON BLUE. HIS SKIN IS LEATHERY AND DARKLY TANNED, INDICATING THE LIFE OF A NOMAD WANDERER IN THE DESERT. HE HAS A BEARD THAT IS DIRTY WITH DUST.

STILGAR

You have observed the customs of cleanliness and honor among us. I would permit YOU to see this blade. But these others I do not know. To let them see it would defile such an honorable weapon. They must earn the right to see it unsheathed.

GURNEY

(scowling, obviously outraged to see this stranger giving orders to his Duke)

Who are you to tell us our rights on Arrakis?

STILGAR

It is said that Duke Leto Atreides rules with the consent of government. But you do not know our ways. A certain responsibility falls on those who have seen a crysknife. They are ours; they may not leave Arrakis without our consent.

HAWAT

The Duke Leto determines…

LETO

One moment, please.

(he lowers his head in a slight bow of respect to Stilgar)

Sir, I honor and respect the personal dignity of any man who respects my dignity. I am indeed indebted to you. And I always pay my debts. If it is your custom that this blade remain sheathed, then it is so ordered, by me. And if there is any other way we may honor you, and those who died during the Harkonnen occupation, you have but to name it.

STILGAR GAZES HARD AT DUKE LETO FOR A MOMENT. THEN, HE STEPS CLOSER, LEANS HIS HEAD DOWN, AND SPITS ON THE FLOOR AT LETO'S FEET. INSTANTLY GURNEY BARGES FORWARD AND DRAWS HIS SWORD, BUT DUNCAN HOLDS HIM BACK.

DUNCAN

(rushing to speak)

Remember how precious water is here, my lord! That is a great honor among the Fremen; he is offering you his moisture.

LETO HAS TAKEN SEVERAL SURPRISED STEPS BACK AT STILGAR'S ACTION. HE LOOKS DOWN AT THE FLOOR WHERE STILGAR SPAT, AND THEN BACK UP AT STILGAR. HE STEPS FORWARD, AND SPITS ON THE FLOOR IN THE SAME SPOT.

STILGAR

(lowering his head)

I accept your honor, Duke Atreides.

(turns to face Duncan)

You have grown wise quickly in our ways, Duncan Idaho. Is there a bond of allegiance to your Duke?

LETO

Are you asking him to enlist with you?

STILGAR

If he wishes it.

DUNCAN

Would you accept me under my conditions, Stilgar? There would be times I would have to leave to serve my Duke.

STILAR

You fight well, and you have done your best to respect us. Let it be thus: Duncan Idaho shall keep a crysknife as a mark of allegiance to us. He will be both Fremen and a soldier of the Atreides. He serves two masters.

LETO

Duncan?

DUNCAN

I understand, my lord.

LETO

It is agreed then.

STILGAR

(turns to Duncan, his voice taking a serious tone)

Your water belongs to the tride now, Duncan Idaho. It is a bond between us.

(Duncan gulps nervously, and then nods)

I shall wait below, while you say your goodbyes with your friends.

STILGAR LEAVES. THERE IS A MOMENT OF TENSE SILENCE, AND THEN LETO TURNS TO DUNCAN.

LETO

Duncan, you understand what you are to do?

DUNCAN

I am your ambassador to the Fremen. I understand.

END SCENE

WE SEE A LARGE ROOM. IT IS DAYTIME NOW, AND SUNLIGHT POURS THROUGH SOME LARGE WINDOWS. DUKE LETO SITS ALONE BEHIND A LARGE DESK, SORTING THROUGH A LARGE STACK OF PAPERS. HAWAT ENTERS. HE HESITATES AFTER ENTERING, HIS FACE IS LOW WITH WHATEVER IS ON HIS MIND. HE FINALLY WALKS UP TO THE DESK. LETO LOOKS UP AND SMILES AT HIM WITHOUT SPEAKING. LETO'S FACE IS A BIT WORN, HIS EYES ARE TIRED; THE STRESS OF LIFE ON ARRAKIS IS GETTING TO HIM.

HAWAT

(placing some papers down on the desk)

Here are the latest reports, sire. I'm afraid the Harkonnen's did not leave a lot of equipment behind for us to work with.

LETO

As expected. But that's not the reason you came to see me, is it Thufir?

HAWAT

No, it is not, I'm afraid.

LETO

(leans back into his chair, holds his hands up in front of his face)

Very well, what is it?

HAWAT

(reaches into his robes an withdraws a small piece of paper)

It's a scrap of paper. We recovered it from a Harkonnen courier. We believe it was intended for whoever made the attempt on your son's life. He was trying to destroy it, but we stopped him before he could finish. It's um…rather troubling…

LETO

Yes?

HAWAT

(reading off the note)

It says "…eto will never suspect. And when the blow falls, it will be from his beloved's hand. The source alone should be crushing enough to destroy him." The note itself was under the Baron's seal. We've authenticated it.

LETO

(closes his eyes, takes a deep breath)

Your suspicion is obvious, then.

HAWAT

I would sooner cut off my arms than hurt you, my lord. But what if?

LETO

Couldn't you get any facts out of the courier?

HAWAT

We tried. He did not have any idea what he was carrying. What if…

LETO

(shouting suddenly)

No! There's been a mistake.

HAWAT

My lord, this can't be ignored!

LETO

She's been with me for sixteen years, Thufir! There've been countless opportunities. You yourself investigated her.

HAWAT

(bitterly)

Things…have been known to escape me as I age.

LETO

Its impossible! The Harkonne's want to destroy the Atreides lineage, meaning Paul too. They've tried it already. Could a woman conspire against her own son?

HAWAT

Perhaps she doesn't conspire against her son. Yesterday's attempt could have been a sham.

LETO

It couldn't have been a sham.

HAWAT

(leans closer and lowers his voice a little, implying the secretivity of what he is about to say)

She isn't supposed to know her parentage, my lord. But what if she does know?

LETO

(leans forward also, bringing his face closer to Hawat's)

She would have tried long before now. Some poison in my drink…a stiletto in the night…who's had more chances?

HAWAT

The Harkonnen's want to destroy you my lord, not just kill you. There are more than a few ways to do that.

LETO

And what better way to destroy me than to make me suspicious of the woman I love?

HAWAT

I've considered that as well, my lord. But still…

BRIEF PAUSE. LETO SIGHS AND LEANS BACK IN HIS SEAT AGAIN. HE LOOKS AWAY IN A CORNER FOR A MOMENT, AND THEN LOOKS BACK AT HAWAT.

LETO

What do you suggest?

HAWAT

For now, constant surveillance. She should be kept under constant watch. I will see to it that it's done unobtrusively. Duncan would be ideal for the job. In a week or two we can try to bring him back. We've been training a young man in Gurney's troop who might be ideal to take Duncan's place with the Fremen.

LETO

(sitting up, slightly alarmed)

Don't endanger our foothold with the Fremen!

HAWAT

Of course not, my lord.

LETO

(stands up, takes a deep breath, and stretches)

I'm going to take a walk. If you need me I'll…

HAWAT

Before you go my lord, I have a filmclip here you should read. Its an analysis of the Fremen religion. You asked me to report on it.

LETO

Can't it wait?

HAWAT

Of course, my lord. But the household staff has been calling Paul a strange word: "Mahdi…"

LETO

And?

HAWAT

The Fremen have a legend, a prophecy. They think that a leader will come, a man with a Bene Gesserit mother, to lead them to freedom.

LETO

And they think that Paul is…

HAWAT

They only hope, my lord. But perhaps we can find a way to use this to our advantage.

LETO

I'll look at it later. Right now I need time to…think.

HAWAT

Of course.

THEY MAKE FOR THE DOOR SIDE BY SIDE. THEY STOP IN THE DOORWAY, AND LETO LOOKS HAWAT IN THE FACE. HIS EXPRESSION GROWS HARD AND HIS VOICE SNARLS A BIT AS HE GROWS ANGRY WITH HIS WORDS.

LETO

The Harkonnens have hindered and hounded me and hunted me for the last time. Here I am making a stand! I must rule with eye and claw, as a hawk…

(his words trail off a little, and he reaches up touches the hawk crest on his uniform)

END SCENE


End file.
